Caerus Valli
"Some secrets stay safest when buried." Caerus Valli is businessman based in Onu-Koro. He deals primarily with the buying, selling, and trading of information for pleasure and profit, and is secretly a member of the Four Peers. Timeline * Plotted with The Four Peers to destroy the Kumu-Islets. * Hired Ishi Polzin as a member of the Rose Network. * Met with Akiri Hahli, agreeing on asylum for himself and Aila in return for his secrets. * Acquired Antidermis. Biography Caerus, from the beginning, was always a master of language. His chief work was in composing letters and speeches and papers for use by richer or more powerful people, but he also worked as a simple scribe, transcribing documents and reports. While much of it was tedious, it allowed him the opportunity to come into possession of many secrets that he would otherwise not know. People brought him information and had him write a speech; merchants gave him numbers and facts and had him write reports and letters that helped them make a profit. In addition to his legitimate business, Caerus also found that the right information was worth a good deal to the right person and the right time. Always careful to keep himself hidden -and, thus, safe- he sold secrets back and forth between rival businessmen, politicians, and organizations. He was always cautious in the selling, making sure to deal through different people and under different aliases to keep his identity hidden, and he gradually grew rich off the sale of knowledge. But knowledge, rather than money and power, gradually became Caerus' chief goal. As his business expanded, he was able to employ others to keep him informed as to the goings-on around the island; he was able to hire others to buy and sell information, keeping himself safe while still taking a cut. He spent his time piecing all the knowledge he had gathered together, unraveling plots and mysteries, and always searching for ever more elusive secrets that he could use when the time came. Knowledge itself became his obsession, and while his empire grew, he himself was largely unconcerned with it. He devoured texts of any shape and size, seeking knowledge above all else, becoming an expert on history and the Matoran culture itself as he sought to understand the world around him to its fullest extent. Eventually, Caerus was contacted by the Peers, who, recognizing his value, offered him a position among them. He gladly accepted, and took on the role of keeping the Peers' secrets safe, as well as gathering intelligence on their enemies. Appearance and Tools Appearance At first appearance, though handsome, most would label Caerus eccentric, or even mad. He is always reading or writing, and often refuses to acknowledge people standing right in front of him. Though he usually wears a handsome black suit and a polished black Rau, his clothes are often unkempt and his face unshaven. His bright green eyes complete the picture of an unpredictable man. Tools Caerus' pen is sharper than his sword. He is unarmed, untrained in the arts of combat, and relies exclusively on others in fighting. His tools are a pen, inkwell, and ream of parchment. Personality and Traits Though he appears eccentric and harmless on the surface, Caerus is truly a manipulative and power-hungry creature. He is only concerned for his own welfare, and will con, scheme, and manipulate his way to the top. His chief interest is in knowledge, the more obscure the better, and its use in his advancement of power. Caerus has never been strong or particularly skilled in anything, save the spoken and written word. He is physically weak even compared to other Matoran. RelationshipsCategory:CharactersCategory:MatoranCategory:The Four PeersCategory:Ba-Matoran Friends and Allies * Aila Valli: his right hand * Ambages: a member of The Four Peers * Aurelia: a member of The Four Peers * Puroruk: a member of The Four Peers * Ishi Polzin: a part of Caerus' spy network * Akiri Hahli: Caerus cut a secret deal of asylum with Hahli in exchange for secrets. Enemies Category:Spies